Sakura and Li Around The World!
by Crazys
Summary: Sakura wins tickets to go around the world, (all sorts of transportation! cool!)Tomoyo is off in south Japan so she can't come! So she desides to take Li! PG13 for Language!
1. Sakura Around the World CH1 The Contest

Sakura and Li Around the World!

Boy am I BORED! Plus Im high on CrazyFrap again! Chocolate… yuuuum! 

NE WAYS! I hope you like this!

R&R Me plz! Flames are welcomed with praise! ^_^

ß _-*-_à 

Sakura and Li Around the World!

Chapter One:The Contest

"Contest?"

"Yeah! It's a Math Trivia! If you get it right, You win 2 tickets AROUND THE WORLD!"

"Hoe! How hards the trivia?"

"I've seen its It SOOO HARD!"

"Can I see?"

"Sure!"

Sakura looked at the piece of paper and blinked, She took her pencil and wrote something down, then slipped In the small slot.

"Your entering?" Nikki Asked, a little suprized.

"Yeah! No affense Sakura, but you aren't very good at Math!" Chelsea said

"I know, But its worth a try! Plus! I can't help but feel ive seen that thing before!"

"Really?"Rika asked with a blink

Sakura nodded

ß _-*-_à 

"Now class open your books to-" Ms.Mackenzie was cut off by a nock at the class door, "uh, Yes?"

A man and woman dressed in White suits. Walked into The room,

"May we see Sakura Avalon please." The woman Asked

Ms.Mackenzie blinked and smiled, "Yes, of coarse!"

Sakura blinked as she was ushured out of the room. The door shut. Silence went over the room as everyone starred at the closed door.

'Whats going on?' Li thought as he starred, Then Loud shouts came from the hall,

"YES! I WON! I WON! YES!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shreiked….

ß _-*-_à 

Sakura bobbed her head side to side as she rollerbladed home, listening to her fave CD on her diskman and humming to the toon, then started to sing to it,

"IIIIIIIII'mmmmm gona soke up the suuuun, gona tell everyooonne tooo liiighteeeen uuuuuupp! Im singing…" She continued singing till she got home, She kicked off her rollerblades, threw off her knee, elbow pads and wrist gaurds and continued dancing to the next some, humming and clapping tp the beat.

"You seem happy Kaijuu" Tori commented from the kitchen.

"WHAAAT!?" Sakura shouted in Tori's ears, making him cover his ears in pain. 

"IM GOING AROUND THE WORLD AND YOUR NOT! IM GOING TO CANADA, THE USA, AUSTRALIA, RUSSIA, CHINA, THE CHOCOLATE BEAN RAINFOREST SOME WHERE IN AFRICA, A COFFEE BEAN PLANTATION SOMEWHERE IN AFRICA, MEXICO, ENGLEND, AND EVEN IRELAND!!!"Sakura shouted even loude, seeing Toris pain, she continued to yell, "AND I WON IT THANKS TO MY PEN PAL SENDING ME THAT SAME QUESTION! AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE!?!"

"That your breaking my eardrums?"

"YEAH! BUT ALSO… IM NOT A KAIJUU! AND IF YOU EVEN TRY TO STOP ME FROM GOING IM GOING TO START GIVING RUBY LOVE NOTES SIGNED BY YOU!!!!!!!" Sakura wide-eyedly smirked whickedly at the astonished Tori. She then said quietly and calmly,

"My work here… Is done. Thank you for listening to 'The Loud shouts of anger and joy of Sakura Avalon.' Thankyou, and Farewell, you will hear this again, the next time you call me kaijuu, or… even worse, calling Li, a Gaki! Good Day." And with that, Sakura swung around and walked up the stairs with and calm look on her face.

Ah yes. I am finished. Short, but heck! Im just getting started! I SOOOO Had fun making that last part of Sakura acting like one of those story tellers on radio… I loved that!

AnyWay! Bye Bye! Until China!

R+R me plz! Flames welcomed with praise! ^_~*

_-*-_  
Crazys 


	2. Sakura Around the World CH2 Canada!

SATW! (canada)  
  
FINALLY! Sorry about the inconvienience peps.(or how ever u spell it) I was brain dead. And since I got SO many reviews (thank you lord), Im making another one! (Inner voice) Why did you say, "Until China?" I have nooooooooooooo clue! Actually, I do, I just can't remember it! (Inner voice) *rolls eyes* INDEX: loud noice or voice Clowcard/SakuraCard 'Thoughts' "talking" (Authors notes or notes) 0_0 (or any other faces like that) My emotions when I wrote this) ok! On with the story!  
  
SATW (Sakura Around The World) Chapter 2: CANADA! *starts dancing* IIII LOVE CANADA! Do do do do do do! ^_^;; *sing to I love rock'nroll if you live in Canada!*  
  
_-*-_  
  
"awwwww man!" Sakura whimpered as she hung up the phone, "Tomoyo can't come, Nor Chelsea, Nikki, Rita, I wouldn't even DARE go with Zachery," Sakura pouted then brightened, "I Know!" She began Dialing on the phone and waited, 3 rings later, The reseaver was picked up. "Hello? Li Shaoron here." "Hey Li! It me Sakura!" On the other end, Li blushed a faint pink, "Uhh. oh Hi Sakura. Whatsup?" He felt a little stupid saying that. "Umm.. Well I won a contest for two around the world and I was wondering.. Um." Sakura took a breath, "Wouldyouliketogowithmecuznooneelsecangosoimaskingyou!" "What?" Sakura sighed, "Would you like to go with me cuz no one else can go so im asking you!" Silence, "Li?" "s-sure" "Great! You need to pack enough clothing for about a month, cuz we get first class fight, and our clothes 'll get washed. And if you want to know where we're going, I can give you a list of places. You need to be ready by next week. Ok?" "K-Kay." Li said slowly. "Ok! Bye Li!" Sakura bubbled. She hung up with a huge smile on her face . Yet on the other line, Li hung up and was still blushing a bright red. He could believe it! He was going AROUND THE WORLD! WITH SAKURA!" He sat on his bed and starred at the wall for a moment, a smile cracked on his face.  
  
_-*-_  
  
"HEY LI!" Sakura yelled threw the crowd of people, some looked at her funny, but she ignored them. LI looked up and blushed slightly, but he was starting to control it, But not to well. "I still can't you invited That Gaki!" Tori whispered to his little sister, "Tori, If you thought it was imbarresing for me to yell at you at home, imagen the embarresment in PUBLIC!" Sakura whickedly grinned at Tori who stood up straight, blushing lightly. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's little dark sidetword Tori. "So, Where are we going first again?" Li asked "Canada! I have a friend there that will be meeting us, to give us a bit of a tour around the country!" Sakura said excitedly but went a little serious, "But the downfall is we have to be examinded in case of disease, she's a joker, but her mom even said so." Li tilted his head, "You have a friend in Canada?" "Yep! And one in the US! I have a lot of PenPals!" Sakura bubbled. FirstClass Flight, number 104, Gate A5, from Japan to Canada, is now boarding, please make your way to the gates The speaker boomed. "aww!"Sakura whined she then turned to Tomoyo, Tori and her Dad. "BYE! I'll miss you!" She hugged each of them, yes, even Tori. -_0;; "Come on Li!" Sakura turned around and began walking to the Gate, but then twirled around and hugged Tomoyo, "BYYYYYEEE!!" She said, tears were about to pour but Li snapped her out, "Sakura, we're gona miss our flight!" She gasped and caught up with Li, she waved to the group behind her and kept yelling bye.  
  
Finally, They were on the plain. "WOAH! Classy!" Sakura's emereld eyes widened at the FirstClass Plains Insides. (Dat Sounds funny!) She looked at her ticket, G1, a window seat at the very back. "Good! We're close to the BathRooms!" She commented. Li rolled his eyes and made his way to the back, he let Sakura threw first since she was In the window seat.  
  
As the Rules for the plain started, Sakura was tsarting to get board. She pulled out a magazine from the back of the seat infront of her. She read the large writing, 'REAL ALIEN SKELATON FOUND!' "Even Im not stupid enough to believe in this!" Sakura mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" a flight etendent asked, with a suspicious look. Sakura blushed from embarresment, "Oh uh! I was just looking at this, eh heh.. hehe." She laughed nervously. The etendent continued the signs, then the french version started. Sakura sighed, sweatdropping. Once the recording stopped, The Flight etendent went up to the seat Sakura and LI were in, "Sorry about that, but we kinda expect people of your age to listen. Unless you've been on an airplain many times." "Uhhh. Third, or fourth, I can't remember." Sakura said smiling at the Lady. "OK. Sorry for my rudness." The Etendent walked into the far back where one chair stood. She strapped herself in as the PlaneDrivers(whatever they're called) voice boomed on the speakers. We are now taking off, please buckle in and relax. The Weather men in Vancouver, Canada, say The weather is rainy ayet humid, we might run into a little bit of turbulence dearing lift off, but don't threat. The flight will be a 5 hours flight. Thankyou for choosing TokyoAirLines. We hope you enjoy your flight. "Five hours!" Li face vaulted "Coarse! We're lucky if we DO get there in five! It might be six! Or seven!" Sakura said, but before Li could retort, she had burried herself into the Fake magazine.  
  
_-*-_  
  
Sakura stretched, "Owwwwwwwww." She whined as a loud pop came from her back, "Man. Being cooped up in an airplane for 8 hours is NOT a way to travel!" The flight had been delaid for about an hour, then another one because a storm was rolling in. After FINALLY getting to Canada, Sakura had cramps for not moving much. "No kidding!" Syaoron mumbled as a pop inishiated its self from his shoulder. "Ow! That sounded painfull!" Sakura said walking into the waiting area. "So WHO was it excactly we were supposed to be meeting here?"  
  
"Me." Sakura and Syaoron jumped as a female voice said. They looked up to see a young lady, with long sunbleached hair down to her waist, and Indigo eyes. "Hello. Im Jessea, and you Must be Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura nodded slowly,"Im your translator for your trip around the World. Atleast for Canada and The U.s." "Hoe? Oh! Uh, I was actually thinking of someone else, one sec." Sakura by her and went on her tip toes, looking over the crowd, then she noticed a sign in perfect japanese, it read, SAKURA KINOMOTO A girl was holding it up, she had bright blonde hair and Silver blue eyes peeking over half framed glasses. Sakura made her way threw he large crowd, not noticing Syaoron was fallowing her.  
  
The girl noticed Sakura hedding tword her, her face lit up and she ran over to her. "Sakura!" "Megan!" The two hugged. "Don't you just hate delays?" Megan said, shaking her head. "I hate them almost as much as I hate ghost!" Sakura bubbled. The two giggled. "Uh Sakura?" Sakura turned to Syaoron and blinked, "Who is she?" He asked. "OH!" Sakura explained, blushing in embarresment, "Syaoron, this is one of my PenPals. Megan Murry! We know what eachother look like because we have webcams! We're really good friends. Not as much as me and Tomoyo, but We're still friends." Megan made an amused cat look, Syaoron leaned away. This girl disturbed her. "You forgot something Sakura." "Oh yeah! And she can get hyper. She once was so hyper that she litteraly biked around the entire city with her portalble cd player playing shrek over and over and over again! But she won't get as hyper as your sisters." "Sakura. Your talking a lot and fast." Syaoron said slowly "Sorry. OH MY GOD I AM!" Sakura exclaimed "Calm down our I'll give you the Look." Megan said bitterly "Meep!" Sakura covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "The Look?" "This!" Megan used two of her teeth to make a vampire look and then brought her eye lids up, making her eyes pure white. "GAH!" Syaoron covered his eyes with an arm. "EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW! EW!!!!" Sakura shrieked, "Can we just get our luggage already!?" "Kay." Megan walked over to the luggage belt and quickly grabbed Syaoron and akura's bag without question. She hauld them onto two carts and rolled them over to Sakura and Syaoron, "Here." "Woah." Sakura starred at Megan. "I have a nac. Don't ask!" Jessea caught up with them. "Hurry up! Your sister is waiting Megan." They left the Airport and into Megans car. Which turned out to be a purple MiniVan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ My fingers are starting to hurt so im stopping the chappie there. I hope you liked it! There will be about 3 more chapters on Canada. I say about 4 chapters on each place they visit. K? K. BB! ~Crazys R&R ME PLZZZ!!!! 


End file.
